we cant forget sins
by spyguy181
Summary: What if the existence of your race relies on a simple pilot. but they pilot went missing. so you gather everyone who knows them. you look at a Marine, ODST, Navy Seal and a pilot's life story on a combat mission that goes onto a major battle that helps your race live another tps:/forum/ideas-for-future-or-present-stories/173925/ that's my fourm
1. Bomb

**hey i just made this i really really hope you like if you do check out my other story spartans never die. but i really like just made it hope you like i would love feedback so here it is:**

* * *

><p>The lights shined in my eye. the room with one window that showed my reflection. In my marine armor. And ONI spook walked through the door. "Where is he?" he said. I knew who he was talking about.<p>

"If you want to know I'm going to have to go through a couple of stories."

I was fresh out of boot, stationed on Harvest, the year was 2524 a year before first contact, with the covenant. I walked towards the mall on Innie bomb patrol with my squad of I believe four men excluding me. One was my CO Randy. My friend Jack, Jamison who I was in my battalion in basic and last Jet. Well we went to the mall my Shotgun I my hand and my custom 45 colt instead of a magnum.

"wait what does your weapons have to do with this."

"you wanted to know everything."

"anyways…"

So we walk into the mall it was busy. And I saw something suspicious it looked like a wire poking out of the woman's shirt. I took out a bomb sniffing device called ARGUS. So it picks up a whiff. "randy she has a bomb." So we run towards her and pin her to the ground. She was about 20 yards away from a recruiter. We lift up her shirt and we see a vest with bombs strapped to it. We dismantle it and arrest her. but it must have had a self-destruct sequence when you dismantle it. Next thing I feel is blisters on my tan skin. I couldn't see anything then, everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital. Bandages all on me and apparently the bomb had been napalm and fragmentation. So I sit there unable to move speak nothing. I recuperate when my CO tells me I'm going to be a trainer for a militia.

The warthog stops in front of the gate. "so training Militia's harvest's only bombing was the one you were in." said colonel Augusta. I looked on my arm and saw the huge scar going from my hand to solder from where the fragmentation hit. "yeah." I said like I was a hollow human.

"so sergeant I recommend you get something to eat and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." He said. I got off and walked to the mess hall. Everything was silent. I went to the food dispenser and got what looked like the UNSC's version of a cheeseburger. Harvest was built of the UNSC ship UNSC Skidbladnir. I finished up and walked to my barracks. no one there earthier. I slept on a rough bed that seemed to be like a brick. I woke up got dressed and went to the range. I took a DMR. Held my breath, squeezed the trigger and a bullet fired off hitting the target straight in the chest. I put it away to meet my recruits.

"so Alpha company. I am Sargent Burn. I am your trainer you will listen to me and only me. Do you understand?"

"sir yes sir!'

"Form two columns. No double time it out to the farm!"

"but that's.."

"did I give you permission to bitch!?" I yelled


	2. practice

Hanging tough. Blared through the speakers of the pelican. "sarge why do we have to listen to this crap?"

"would you rather listen to Beethoven while we ride into battle?" I said. We hovered above the ground about two meters. Jamison spraying the area with stun rounds. We were going up against sergeant Johnson and brynes company. We had to search and destroy we had pelican for air support. The pelican flew around still two meters above the ground. When a crack of a sniper rifle echoed. And hit Jamison sliding out of the pelican into the wheat. Jackson took two of his men to recover his body halfway there one of them got hit in the chest another man in his left arm. He sprayed the area with his M7-SMG using his right hand. My HUD showed the enemy's IFF tags. So me and three men JJ, Lucy, Earl went to flank them. I through a stun grenade into a cluster rendering where ever they got hit useless. I pushed through the wheat. Twenty out of forty bodies laid there red all over there body from when the stun rounds hit them. "twenty men left." I said over team COMM soon we were dwindling like bee's during the 21st century.

Soon it was only me, JJ, Lucy and Earl. We tapped wheat to our armor laying down making it look like we were clumps. I took out my SMG fired at their column. They fell down not able to get up. We fired at their heads. Soon one person remained. Sargent Johnson. We crawled when JJ got hit in the back from a lone bullet. We rolled into the wheat. Soon it was only me. I saw a grain silo with a green scope poking out. I ran towards the fake crash landed pelican.

Red bullets zipped around me. I got in the back. Got on the LAAG turret, and sprayed the silo, then I stopped and everyone got up. "good job. Both teams took heavy casualties. Nice job both of you even though one of you guys and lost and the other was the only one left." Said the captain


	3. 2536 ODST

**hey im entering the seconds persons POV after another chapter of this i will put up the Third persons POV it's a she and a pilot. oh i looked up a star the same age as me, i got epsilon eridani, IN THE NEXT MASTER CHIEF MOFO. but a i hope you like this so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A ONI spook walked into the interrogation room. "I've got your marine buddy ad your pilot girlfriend I want to know where he is your marine was talking about harvest and his life story. I don't want that. I want the location."<p>

"Too bad looks like you have to go back where I met the marine, and when I met my girlfriend."

I got my M7 SMGs, and my MA5K. "you still use that crappy carbine I thought the UNSC got rid of it." Said my sergeant gunny

"Well I still use it, it's more reliable then your BR55."

"bull crap." I loaded in my drop pod. It turned. Long swords fired at seraphs and banshees. the year was 2535 it was the battle of Jehiroco VII one of the most bloodiest battles. We drop. I close my eyes as we go through the atmosphere. "I'm ready to die" I thought to myself. I crashed through a rich dudes house landing I the hot tub. The door flew open. I fell into the water. I got up. "this is Kilo-2-3 anyone respond over."

"roger Kilo-2-3 this is kilo-1-1 report over."

"good Gunny im in a neighborhood located one mike away from landing point." I saw covenant forces moving towards the house I was in. "expect company on your way over and out." My orange ODST armor had a sparkly effect in the sundown. I got out my MA5K. fired a couple bullets at the elite bring it down. Shot the jackals but their shields were blocking the bullets. Plasma flew on my head and on the concrete. I tossed a frag. It blew, and I looked. Nothing. I slid down when a elite ultra came picked me up by my throat. Made a fist at the enemy that was attacking me. "pity human, so weak but yet so brave. He tore off my helmet. "Oh yeah split chin, then how come I have my pistol in your four chin." I took my magnum and put in his mouth. "your choice." He roared pulled out his sword. He was to slow for my finger. I popped an entire clip into his mouth. Making him fall down and sending his brains on the concrete low wall. I didn't even know they had a brain. I got up and the fire fight resumed. I fired a couple rounds. Hitting a grunt in the face. I got back down as a needle flew right pass. "Kilo-1-1 where's my support I'm just one man."

"Relax Felix were on our way." Gunny had told me. It was Him me and Christine in my squad. I heard MA5D fire and I look up theres a Spartan. Im awe struck. I jog down there.

"Where's your squad ODST." Said a female voice

"Their coming Ma'am." I said.

"I'll stay here till they come." As if on cue Christine and Gunny ran out from the woods. "damn I'm out of shape." Said gunny.

"damn right gunny that was a mike of running that less then we usally run." Said Christine.


	4. Strike team

**hey guys this took me awhile i really enjoyed writing this i hope you like it. copy the link to play the song that goes with a cetain part anyway heres the story.**

* * *

><p>I depolarized my orange visor. And looked into the Spartans visor wondering what her face looked like. Was it scared from the augmentation she was given to have super strength and dense bones. Plasma flew right by my head. I polarized my visor. Name tags went up around the Spartan who said 0-10. I fired rounds off into the jungle area. I heard squealing off grunts.<p>

"fall back to the house I got you covered." The Spartan said. She fired her MA5D at the elite bringing down his shields. He charged. She took out her knife stabbing him in his so called chin.

I peeked out over the wall firing a single bullet hitting a jackal in the chest Chris fired her MA2B witch is a cut down version of the MA5K. she hit a grunts methane tank with a shredder round demolishing it. "long swords should be coming to drop 32 50 kilo bombs." Said Gunny. In the last two minutes we were over run. I through a flare of were the covenant were. Then three slick long swords flew past. 96 bombs dropped. Covenant were all dead. Then a pelican landed soldiers came pilling out. "I want a turret station there, there and there." Said what looked like a Sargent. Three men ran to three houses and set up three turrets. "I'm Sargent Burn."

"I'm Gunny."

We went to the house were my HEV pod landed in. in the living looked like a makeshift op center. "This is a strategic area. This is high ground. Then dips into low ground witch we control. The covenant control the low ground that has a dam. Our plan is to send in a recon team to take out the covenant anti air shade turrets. Then 32 short swords with 50 1005 kilo bombs to destroy the dam flooding covenant controlled land. The recon team is you."

"so going in by warthog pelican what?"

"it' my favorite vehicle in the whole galaxy I drove it on harvest. It's called a vulture. One hell of an air vehicle can rip through a inch of titanium B armor."

"grid kilo two three is hot advise to leave. strike team Alpha be advise over."

"your call Gunny." Said the pilot. The moon was full.

"Were going in. Get tactical marines." I slapped a clip into my MA5K and cracked me neck. "no need to be stealthy light them up corporal." The pilot fired his turret. As plasma flak hit the center exploding killing three marines. We fell to the ground and I got thrown out the back. "Gunny you still their?" I said.

"Hell yeah soldier nothing like a crash to wake you up! It's like my coffee."

"Christine you alive?"

"hell Yeah." We moved towards the top of the dam to take out the shade turrets. I look over to my right to see marines struggle out of a pelican. Over their heads it said. Miller, Burn, Cole and a Jessie. Over the COMM they said thunder. "flash." I had said. They moved towards my squad. "Bad news the short swords can't come. They glassed the air field. Now we have to blow it with C-30." My sergeant cursed under his breath. Me and Miller had a private conversation in Spanish.

"so should we go in front of them take out the shade turrets. So they don't hassle us?" I said in Spanish.

"yeah I think that would be the best." He replied.

"hey Felix. You can speak Spanish?" gunny had asked.

"yeah so."

"I'm going to call you Montes."

"okay. Me and Miller are going to take out the Shade turrets."

We went there were at least thirty shade turrets. I sneaked up on one and took it out. Two minutes later all of the shade turrets. Were down. We got the rest of the team. "let's go." We moved inside the dam. (commence song watch?v=ySOsFXSeJbA) the said music played over my comm. We moved to the middle of the dam placed some C-30 on that and the ends. That's when we got ambush. The sounds of gunfire and plasma echoed through the dam. "Go I will cover you." I had said. I fired my MA5K at the ambushers getting hit with plasma. I fell to the floor. Burn grabbed me as I took out my SMGs and fired away. When we got out we blew the C-30. Flooding the valley below. They through a flare and a pelican landed picking us up. We flew to the new air base. I depolarized my HUD. I didn't realize tears were coming down my face.

We landed and I was taking to the medic center. There I met a pilot whom became I guess you could say my girlfriend. She was about 5 11' she looked dazzling we went to get coffee right when I could walk.


	5. UNSC Navy seals

UNSC Navy seal.

Atlas 2537 2500.

"ah navy seals one of the best."

"what do you want?"

"the truth. You gave false information the first time now I want the truth."

In the back of the pelican it was gloomy. "jumper up!" I went to the ramp. "go." My commanding officer pats me on the back. I jumped. The night sky shone of above. I wouldn't have saw the pelican if chutes weren't being popped. I pulled the rip cord. I glided to the red smoke. I released my chute, put my knees to my chest, put my head to my chest. I did a roll. My MA2B rifle at the ready. My squad landed with me. Five men. 60 in my unit. Our was to mission take out a covenant target who Glassed three human worlds. Varma organa. Barbra landed second with the silence 99 Anti-Matérie. "ready to swim." That was our code word for I love you. We had a secret relationship. The other squad members landed. Avery Lucy and Victor. We headed to the sniper spot. Me and Barbra opened a private COMM channel. "I love you. Don't do anything crazy."

"I won't." I said. We got to the spot. Barbra set up the sniper rifle. I took victor to scout the area. We put a silencer on our weapons. Two words for our operation: silent and neat. There was a squad of grunts and elites. I put my finger on my gun and then pointed to the elite. Victor nodded his head. I switched to shredder rounds. Fired a clip at the elite bringing down his shields. Victor fired his MA5C ICWS at the elite as I finished the grunts. "Victor and Rodney come back here for pick up for when we shoot Organa." We jogged back. Barbra scope was focused on a phantom that landed. An elite Zealot stepped out. Barbra was about to shoot when a needle came hit her right in chest. It came from behind. Quiet gunfire hit the tree. I grabbed the sniper shot the elite. Then plasma flew towards us. I took off Barbra's helmet. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm going to get you out of here." I had said.

"no you're not. For once I'm staying here." She said.

"let's go!" Avery called out. She smiled and kissed me. I felt her die. In my arms. I grabbed her dog tags and ran.

"don't look back Rodney." Said Victor. Truth was he was afraid to look back. The mayhem grunts chasing us. we got to the evac zone. popped a green smoke. And started firing at the grunts.

The pelican landed we got on. Marines ran out. We strapped in and flew to Charlie base. It was quiet. Till Lucy spoke. "I'm sorry Rodney. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"No you don't!" I yelled. "you don't know what it's like to see your home planet glassed in front of your eyes. Seeing the continent your home destroyed, the first planet to become a casualty. Watching an energy sword go through your mothers and fathers back. Having to go on earth grow up as an orphan till one day you decide to join up for the Navy seals. Leaving your nine year old sister behind!" they didn't say anything in reply. I started to cry. I Remember harvest's lush fields of wheat. The fruit trees I would run to on my parents farm sitting their with my family eating apples or having a picnic. Then couple months later seeing the fields you play in all desert. The tether the most tallest thing I've see in my life on the desert area. Rain ash, and most importantly, seeing my parents skeletons. Side by side both with holes in the rib cage from the energy sword. I vowed to myself that if the war is over and the human race survives and they terraform harvest I will go back. But in the meantime I'm killing the people who took my home planet away from me.


	6. Dog Tags

As we ran through the jungle the drive played by Kevin MacLeod played. The pelican smoking behind us. My MA2B slapping against my side, plasma flying around us. "Their gaining on us!" I yelled.

"we understand that!" said Victor.

"quit your yelling and fire back!" yelled my CO. no one dared to fire. Then Lucy tripped. I stopped helped her up. Her ankle was twisted. I slung her over my shoulder. She did her best, she braced her body against me as she fired her MA5D ICWS. We turned left. Heading into the foliage. Blending in we hid.

"sir we can't find them."

"fall back. RAAAA!" the elite replied. (end the drive.)

As night fell we set up camp. Lucy ankle was fractured and twisted. Avery got off the COMM "evac is coming in the morning. In the meantime watch every four hours send off. I'll go first get some sleep." I closed my eyes. Blade plants cutting into my skin, I didn't care I was too tired to care. As my eyes closed i dreamed of the assassination. It was torturing me until Avery woke me up. "it's been four hours plus you were crying." I got up grabbing my rifle and a MRE. It held prime rib a granola bar some chocolate (which was sometimes so hard I had to hit with the butt of my rifle.) bars and finally toilet paper witch was my napkin. I put the prime rib in some hot water. I ate the prime rib with my hand too lazy to cut it up and put on a plate. I took a bite witch tasted overly salty and like whale blubber. Too hungry I ate it anyway. As I was chewing my chocolate bar I notice something in the brush. It glinted. I went towards it. What they were was dog tags. The name : Hennery Burn. Then I found another pair. Their name said Felix Montes. Soon I had a collection of dog tags. Some were ODST others were marine like the first one. I woke up Lucy since it had been four hours. "what do you think happened?" I asked. She took a bite of her chocolate bar and said:

"Maybe they were ambushed and captured." She said in between swallows.

"Covenant don't take prisoners."

"No just here me out. Their slowly pushing into the inner colonies I mean Arcadia fell a couple years ago. So they want to hurry up the process so what they do ambush and capture some marines and ODST's." I thought about it for a while.

"let's wake up Avery tell him what we found."

"damn your telling me a entire unit of dog tags were found and they are Sargent or hire."

"yes there capable of telling the covenant everything from our fleets and defenses and.." I pause thinking of the planet were I spent my teenage years. "earth." I finally say. It's funny how you can get attached to planet were you spent five years on.

As the pelican landed the medics treated Lucy. We got on and Avery went to the pilot. When he came back he told us what we were doing.

"I just got word that a CCS battlecruiser is heading to location near here. It's probably the unit that went MIA around here two days ago. Now our job is to get them back. They have valuable information."

"sir ETA 30 minutes."

"and were going in for one hell of a drop. OHRA marines."

"OHRA!" we yelled back. That's when the plasma flew around us.


	7. Captured

**hey i know i haven't put a authors note or message but i forget and i've been thinking about death lately that and i got a new tablet were i can supposedly write documents on. But i dont know how to and either way how would i get it on the website? but anyway here it is enjoy. :) **

Riptide by Vince Joy played. "I don't want to die to this song." My CO groaned. I pulled his leg out of the wreckage. "Let's go." I said. I put his arm around my neck. His right leg near my left leg. His right leg clean off to the knee and was also filled with biofoam. He had his pistol in his left hand. "Got my six guys?" they shook their head yes. We headed to the rally point. "Nice piloting till the end." Said Montes. We stumbled into a jungle area. We were at the rally point. That's when covenant came out pointing plasma pistols and needle rifles at us. "kill the wounded human and take the rest rip of their dogs tags." The elite major said they shot my CO blood came out of him like a river. They put some sort of cuffs (the ones they put on the arbiter in halo 2) I heard the song keep playing in my helmet. One of the elites wet to rip out my dog togs I spat in his face. Then he back handed me on my cheek. "I hate you." I said. They dragged us to a phantom. You could tell the seats were made for jackals elites grunts elite and hunters. We landed and they dragged us out over their solders. The other covenant looked at us hungry. "I don't think we'll get far if we try to escape." I had said.

"damn right." Said Gunny.

"cut your talking you filthy humans!" one of the elites said.

We got thrown In a cell with plasma bars. Our handcuffs were taking off. We sat down. Chan sat down and meditated. "now is not the time to meditate Buddhist." Montes

"aren't Buddhist pacifist?" said gunny.

"not when your killing aliens who threaten your existence and you're a medic." That's when we heard plasma fire.

"what the hell that?" I asked. I got close to the plasma bars. What I saw was crazy grunts getting shot by plasma and a alien not a elite grunt jackal brute or hunter but a different type. He walked over to us. The plasm bars went down they took me and the bars went back up.

I was in an interrogation like room the unknown alien walked in and said: "im the prophet of disdain im one of the lesser leaders in the covenant." Right there my hand snapped to my holster only to find it empty. I don't like this. "what was your mission at the dam?"

"wouldn't you like to know?" I said. An elite came back handed me across the face. I spat blood in the prophets face. "im asking you nicely. What was your mission at the dam!?" he said. I finally broke. I was tired and hungry. "we had to secure intel and also destroy your forces. But the intel we recovered was that you know how many ships are in our fleet and about one of our main man: The President of the UEG you take him out you have a straight shot out all of our planets. So you sent a battlegroup. You should have known, we would have fought to the death to protect our leader. Your mistake led to our victory."

"what victory?" he asked.

"you'll find out soon."


	8. bombing run

**heres the story guys im writing via mobile so sorry for the mistakes, and ive been watching attack on titan and a slap on titan on youtube by tomandre so check both of them out.**

"what do you wanna do after this?" said petra

"lets worry about coming back okay petra?" i said. i switched on my COM "this is pegasus-1 to kraken one."

"go ahead pegasus."

"my bomber group is en-route to LZ send your pelicans." i said

"sir is all right if i put on some music?" said Tompson.

"yeah." i said. he put on big data dangourus oliver remix. i started to luagh as i doged buildings.

"two banshees on our tail. radar suggest more are comming!" said petra.

"man the self deffense weapon system and try to shake them of our tales."

"sir we over the bomb sight." said tompson.

"drop the bombs and break formation then head back to the orleans." i said droping my bombs.

"shit were hit!"

"you okay tompson?"

"yeah just a scratch." he sad turning left. i turned right.

"luis banshees are still on us!" said petra. turned on auto-pilot.

"switch." i said getting up. i sat down in her seat. i aimed at the banshees fring bullets at them. one of them cuaght a bullet in the windsheild. elite fell out of the banshee. i switched to missles and finshed up the rest.


End file.
